What Lies Within?
by K-chan16
Summary: A transfer from Durmstrang has entered Hogwarts and makes friends with the Golden Trio. What shall happen when they find a terrible secret from her past? Ratings may change.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or related characters. I do not intend on stealing them. All rights belong to Warner Brothers and J. K. Rowling. However, Elyon is a character that I have created and may not be taken. This is the only time I will give this disclaimer.

What Lies Within?

Chapter 1: The New Student

It was finally the day! The day Harry got to escape from that evil home, and from the evil people within that home. Vernon grudgingly gave him a ride to London so he could board the Hogwarts Express. "See ya." Harry said, waving slightly. Vernon simply grunted and drove off. He shrugged and carried his luggage until he could get a dolly. Soon after he entered the portal to Platform 9 3/4.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron and Hermione said, trotting up to him. "Hey, guys." He said, smiling. "we'd better board the train, it's leaving soon." Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. As they walked down the isle of the large train, they found that all the compartments so far were full up.

"Bloody hell, I hope there's a room left!" Ron muttered as Harry opened another. There was only one girl in this one, and she stared out of the window, not paying any attention to whoever opened the door. "Yesss!" Ron whispered. Hermione elbowed him in the rib. "Shh!" She said, poking him again. "Ow!" He whispered back.

"Um, excuse me, do you mind if we sit in here?" Harry asked politely. "Hm." She muttered, not taking her eyes off the window. The train signaled it was leaving by the loud whistle, so they decided to take that as a yes and sat down, Ron and Hermione on one side, Harry and the girl on the other.

The small compartment was filled with the chatter of the now sixth years, telling each other about their summer and such. Ron and Hermione had secretly sent Harry many presents for his sixteenth birthday, which brightened up his day. The room slowly became silent after a while, and Ron stared at the scenery outside the window. He peeked over to the girl who sat across from him, who seemed to not say anything the entire time.

She wasn't sleeping, in fact she was wide awake. All she did was stare out the window. Hermione noticed this, too, and decided to bring up some small talk between them. "So, what's your name?' She asked, smiling. The girl did not answer or even look at Hermione. Hermione frowned. "What year are you? What house are you in? Answer me!" She said, quickly becoming impatient from being ignored.

Ron decided to give it a try. "Is there something wrong?' He asked, somewhat gently, which had surprised both Harry and Hermione. The girl turned her head and looked at Ron, her bright green eyes meeting his brown ones. He blushed deeply, his ears turning red. She had long, silky black hair and was already wearing her robes. Unlike Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who preferred to wear muggle-type clothing, she wore a dark black dress under her robes. She also wore black eyeliner and eye shadow. But she didn't overdo it, as her lips were untouched.

"Nothing is wrong." She said to Ron, her face and voice almost emotionless. She did not smile at him the way he did to her. "Hello, my name is Ronald Weasley. This is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He said, introducing himself and his two friends. A small smile crossed her pink lips. "Hello, my name is Elyon Glennsford. Nice to meet you."

"What year are you?" Harry asked. Sakura now turned her body completely, so she was now facing Ron. She smiled gently at him, which made his face grow even more red and he had to look away. "Aren't you… the great enemy of Voldemort?" She suddenly asked Harry. Hermione gasped slightly at the Dark Lord's name. Harry nodded. "I thought so. Anyway, I'm a sixth year. Same as you, correct?" She said. Ron nodded dumbly.

Harry was somewhat glad she didn't make a big deal out of him being 'the boy who lived'. But for some reason, he didn't like the way she asked... "Have they determined what house you are in yet?" Hermione asked. "Oh, yes, I'll be in Griffindor." She said. "I heard it is a very good house." She said, nodding slightly. "We're all in Griffindor!" Ron said suddenly, smiling. "Oh, good, now at least I know someone!" She said, laughing softly. Hermione joined in.

Suddenly, the doors to their compartment slid open, and there stood Crabbe, Malfoy, and Goyle. They smirked at the occupants of the compartment. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, glaring at the blonde young man. "Oh, nothing, I just felt the need to see the three most pathetic people in Hogwarts!" He said, laughing at his newly-made insult. Crabbe and Goyle laughed dumbly as well.

Malfoy's eyes suddenly fell upon Elyon. "Who's this?" He asked in a gruff voice. The three continued to glare at him and said nothing. Finally, Hermione said, "This is Elyon Glennsford. She's a new student." Malfoy smirked. "You from that filly little school?"

"I'm from Durmstrang." She said to him, her voice cold. "Oh, well pardon me!" Malfoy said, his voice full of sarcasm. "Get out of here, Malfoy." Ron said, his voice low. "Shut it, Weasel, can't you see I'm talking here?" He said, frowning at him. "It's Weasley..." He muttered to himself. "So, are you a Slytherin?" He asked, giving her a strange smile. "No. I'm a Griffindor." She said, turning her head the other way, as of going to ignore him. "Hm, too bad. Wasting your time with these _losers_…."

Harry glared at him more. "You're a pureblood, right?" Malfoy asked. She nodded, not quite sure what he was getting at. Malfoy Flashed her his trademark grin, the ordered his goons away. Elyon watched, now bored, as he left.

"Sorry about that, Elyon." Hermione apologized. "That was Draco Malfoy. He's a real jerk, and likes to make fun of mixed bloods..." Ron nodded in agreement. "And those two goons were Crabbe and Goyle, his mindless bodyguards." Elyon nodded in understanding, but stayed silent the rest of the way, looking out the window. They arrived to Hogwarts shortly after.

The first years were taken separately while everyone else was taken into the Great Hall. Elyon looked around in amazement. This school was much better than hers back home! The first years were sorted into their houses, and the headmaster made the announcements. She tried to take them all in, especially about the rules. When he has mentioned the rules, though, he had looked over to her new acquaintances. Were they troublemakers?

"...Also, we have an exchange student joining us today!" Dumbledore said, smiling, looking over to her. Students immediately began chatting, wondering who it was. Elyon's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned light pink. "She is one of the very few who are allowed to come to Hogwarts on such short notice. I would like you all to welcome, from the house of Griffindor, Elyon Glennsford!"

A more than a few people looked over to her, and she saw Dumbledore motion for her to stand. She swallowed and slowly stood, and soon there was applause thundering through the Hall. She smiled and nodded, quickly taking her seat again. Dumbledore smiled gently. "Let the feast begin!" He said, and food popped onto their plates. The squeals of pleased and amazed first years were heard, and Elyon watched in wonder. Many Slytherins took Elyon as their evening meal topic.

"She shouldn't be a Griffindor! Just look at her, she has attitude written all over her!" Pansy said. "She looks like she could be the Devil's keeper!" Another girl said, giggling shrilly. Draco remained silent, and turned to look over at her on the Griffindor table. Sakura looked up, and their eyes connected for the second time that night. She stared at him for a moment, then went back to her food, as if unaffected. Malfoy scowled at this, but turned back to his own meal.

A/N: This is "Sakura in the Rain" Remastered into a better version. this was when I was much more obessed wit Harry Potter and Anime (Though now I can keep it under better control). So, Sakura's name was chaged to Elyon and it is not apparent that she has a crush on Mr. malfoy. I actually found that irritating when i reread it, so it is changed. Hey, you never know who they end up with... shifty eyes I hope you like this!


End file.
